Amnesia
by Candace Sarah
Summary: A young girl was found on the midst of Kukuroo Mountain one night. A man named Silva Zoldyck took her in. Momoka Junko seems to have no memories of her past life or why she was alone. Now all grown up, Momoka has taken the path of assassination alongside Killua. She takes the the Hunter Exam with Killua to discover who she is and why she was all alone that night.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Fate - Prologue**

**Setsunai: Yay, a Hunter X Hunter fanfic!**

**Momoka: I'm Momoka Junko, Setsu's OC! I'm the younger sister of Killua Zoldyck! Nice to meet you all!**

**Killua: -_- Setsu, are you planning that I have a younger sister?**

**Setsunai: Yeah, you'll see.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER, EXCEPT FOR MY OC! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

_A young girl was all alone on the midst of Kukuroo Mountain. She had short dark blue hair and seemed to be crying. She didn't know how she ended up there. She didn't have a family. She wasn't related to anyone and she didn't have a name. She just knew that somehow, she ended up in No Where's Ville. She wiped a tear on her on her face. _

"_Hey, are you alone?" asked a mysterious figure standing behind a tree. The young girl let out a small sniffle._

"_It's alright, I'll take care of you now. My name is Silva Zoldyck. Now dear, what is your name?"_

"_I have no name," the girl whispered._

"_I'll give you a name, then. How about Momoka Junko?"_

_The girl let out a small smile. The man now stood in front of her. He appeared to be a man in the middle o f his 40's. He had long silver hair and gray piercing eyes. The girl never knew that there could be a man like this. She wondered why she was here. Maybe it was her fate?_

"_Momoka, you can call me Father, if you'd you like."_

"_Ok, Father." The young girl gripped her Father by the hand and smiled._

_Silva took Momoka to his mansion and introduced her to her family members. Momoka had a huge grin on her face. She was going to like her new family or maybe not… Because she knew that she was not alone anymore._

***NOTE TO READERS: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THIS. THEN I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UP. THANK YOU FOR READING! I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER, EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~SETSUNAI**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings X For X Killua

**Chapter 2: The Hunter Exam - Part 1**

**KILLUA: DISCLAIMER – SETSUNAI DOESN'T OWN HUNTER X HUNTER, EXCEPT FOR HER OC!**

**SETSUNAI AND MOMOKA: PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

It has been six years since Momoka Junko had found herself a family. She had only gotten close with her older brother Killua more than her other brothers. Besides Killua seemed to be the only one who had some sanity in him left. But with all the torture they have been through for six long years, Momoka had wanted nothing more than to get out of their house and into the the world. Momoka and Killua, one day, have found out that there was going to be a Hunter Exam taking place. So they escaped their mansion and hurt their mother. They thought that their mother, Kikyo Zoldyck, was crazy.

_Who ever heard of a mother whose children had hurt her be happy? I mean that's crazy for a mother, _thought Momoka. _And my dad, the reason why he took me in was to kill other people? I mean, the family is a group of crazy assassins, except for dear Killua, who wasn't completely insane. He was just like me. He didn't want to kill. He resisted a million times not to go on an assassination mission. He would only to protect me. If he didn't kill on the mission, then Father would use me as a threat to force him to kill next time. But next time I want to return the favor to protect him! Maybe I was wrong to live with this kind of family… They bring nothing but cruelty and ways of torture._

**~TIME SKIP~**

After the run in with their family, Momoka and Killua had reached the Exam Site. It was pretty easy for them to get there. Killua's purpose for taking the Hunter Exam was just to have fun or so it would be, but that wasn't a purpose.

Momoka was there to protect Killua and to discover more of her past life.

Momoka and Killua stepped in a giant tunnel. They were given tag numbers, 99 and 100. They met a man named Tompa, who _was _generous enough to tell them some information about the Hunter Exam.

"Why don't we commemorate this for meeting?" Tompa asked Killua and Momoka, giving them two cans of orange juice.

"Thanks," Momoka and Killua said, opening their juice cans.

Tompa watched them gulp down their juice with a grin on his face.

_Losers, you don't know what I put in their… Tompa thought. What you're drinking is acid._

"Oh, if you're thinking that acid will affect us, it doesn't. We're immune to poison," Killua said, making Tompa nervous.

_What? What's wrong with them? They're not normal! _Thought Tompa. He went to three other participants and spoke with them.

"Killua, what do you think about Tompa? I can't believe he failed 32 times!" Momoka squeaked.

"Well, maybe he wanted to sabotage the other participants," Killua responded. "Maybe he just got bored and decided to _stick_ around. Momo, don't worry about him. I'll protect you."

"You mean, I'll protect you, Killua," Momoka said. "I don't want you to protect me all of the time."

"Whatever."

"THE FIRST PHASE OF THE HUNTER EXAM WILL BEGIN! MY NAME IS SATOZ. YOU JUST HAVE TO FOLLOW ME," The man with no mouth announced.

"Ne, Killua, that guy has no mouth," Momoka started running. "Hey why are you riding your skateboard? Anyway, where do you put that thing?"

"If you want, you can hop on, Momo."

"Hey! Why are you using a skateboard?! You're disrespecting the Hunter Exam!" A man yelled at Killua.

"How?" Momoka piped up.

"Yeah, Leorio, that guy said just to follow him," said a kid holding a fishing rod. "By the way, I'm Gon!"

"Momoka!" Momoka said cheerfully. "Hey, how old are you?"

"12!"

"I'm 11! Ne, Killua, aren't you going to get down from your skateboard and run?"

"Whatever, I'm Killua. I'm also 12. Momo is my little sister."

Running in the tunnel took for four hours.

"Ne, aren't we done yet?" Momoka chimed. "Is it me or is everyone getting slower?"

"Nah, we're just fast runners, I guess."

"Hey Gon, what are you doing?" Killua called to the boy waiting for his friend.

"Leorio needs help."

"Oh, I got some water in my backpack! Here, Leorio-san!" Momoka exclaimed.

"Thanks. Alright! I'm feeling the flow!" Leorio kicked up his speed and sped past them.

"Wow."

Gon then used his fishing rod to grab the man's suitcase.

"Wow!" Killua exclaimed. "You have to show me how you do that!"

"Only if you let me use your skateboard!"

"Mhmm!"

"Hey guys, want to race? Loser buys dinner," Momoka insisted.

"Alright, you're on!"

"Let's go!"

The three of them finished the goal simultaneously.

"Yeah! I won!" Chimed Momoka.

"No I did!" Cried Gon.

"I did!" Killua said coolly. "You have to buy me dinner!"

Satoz blinked.

"Hey! Who do you think was faster?" Momoka asked him.

"I believe that you three passed the line simultaneously," Satoz answered plainly.

"Oh, I can buy dinner for us," Gon said.

"No, I can," Killua responded.

They waited for the other participants to show up.

"Hey Kurapika," Gon smiled to the blondie.

"Hey Gon," he waved.

They waited for the examiner to announce the second phase and Momoka had never had this much fun in her life. And she got to share the moment with dear Killua, whom she loved very much.

Momoka had been thinking:

_Would we want to go back when this was over? I don't want to! I'm sure Killua doesn't. He's scared of Illumi and I am, too, but I want to protect Killua from him and I want to make sure he's never put into any danger again. I know I wasn't there for him before, but he needs me and I need him. We both need each other. Our family, a group of pitiful assassins, nothing but torture was given to us when we were very little. We both had the intention to escape our family and head on, living through life without any worries. But is that what we want? Is that what Killua would want? He would always agree with me, but I want him to make his own decisions. What he wants to do, all on his own, without me holding onto him every time. Does he think I am a nuisance? No, we love each other very much, but… I sometimes think that I always pester him… That I always hold onto him… But I do love him, for he's the only one I have ever cared about so much in this world, our reality and dreams._

**Killua: Oooooh… So you're thinking about me, Momo-chan?**

**Momoka: *Blushes madly* Uhuh…**

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! (AW! MOMOKA WANTS TO PROTECT KILLUA!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone X Memories X Hisoka

**Chapter 3: Alone X Memories X Hisoka**

**Killua: Setsunai doesn't own Hunter X Hunter!**

**Momoka: Except for me!**

The participants finally reached the end of the tunnel.

"Wait for me!" Momoka heard a man yelling at the closing door.

"Too bad for him," she whispered.

"What did you just say?" Killua asked her.

"Oh, nothing."

"THIS IS STILL THE FIRST PHRASE. Participants follow me, but make sure you don't get yourself killed. The forest we are currently in is called Zevil Forest. Make sure to follow me."

(A/N: Sorry I had to make up names, though I am pretty sure they had names of things, whatsoever, in the anime.)

They tried to follow Satotz, but with each step Momoka could feel that they were already lost. She turned around and saw that Killua was not there.

"Ne, Killua?"

Momoka wandered a little. She was feeling scared. She was not scared when Killua was with her. To tell you the truth, being alone is actually quite scary. Momoka played a memory of her father in her head.

"_**Dear Momoka, if you're alone, you would feel less pain and worry. If you have friends , they will only try to hurt you and bring you down. Momoka, do you get what I am saying?" her father grimaced looking at little Momoka with her chin held high and her body bound by chains.**_

"_**Yes, Father…" Momoka wondered if this was what Killua had been through when he was born. This is hell.**_

_**Momoka had received continuous whippings until her older brother, Illumi, begged his father to stop. She guessed Illumi was not that bad, after all, but she was wrong. He had something else in store for her, so he didn't want Father to beat her until she couldn't move. Then they left her in the cold, heartless room. There, she was all alone, crying tears. By the time, Killua, had checked on her, there was a puddle of water under her feet. He released the chains holding her and hugged her, not letting go.**_

"_**Momoka, let's run away together," Killua calmed her. At this Momoka sobbed harde clutching her brother's chest. Running away. Would that make her feel any better?**_

Momoka kept playing that memory over and over again. A scary thought. Being alone without anyone caring for you. That's the most scariest thing she has ever heard up. She snapped out of her thoughts and saw someone… Hisoka resting on a tree.

"Little Kitten," he cooed. "Aren't you supposed to follow the others? Perhaps you got lost?"

He then came closer to her and leaned into her face. Suddenly Momoka felt like the oxygen she had had left her body. And now she was lifeless. Full of hurting pain. Memories that haunt her. And the thought of Killua. Yes, how she missed him, already. Momoka felt like she was going to die and her hands clutched Hisoka's arm tightly. She wasn't going to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Killua had noticed Momoka was missing.

"Hey Gon, where's Momoka?"

"Momoka? I don't know. But hey, where are Kurapika and Leorio?"

Killua and Gon went off to find their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Leorio!" Kurapika called, but no answer. "Leorio!"

There he was, but he was on the ground?

Kurapika then saw him. Hisoka holding Momoka by the neck. Momoka looking awfully frightened. Of course, she would be. Anyone would be scared if they were on the verge of death.

"Hey, let her go, Hisoka!" Kurapika yelled at the clown.

"Oh my, Momoka-chan, your savior's here."

Kurapika flung himself at Hisoka. Hisoka dodged his attacks and made him fall back, while still holding Momoka's neck.

"Let her go!"

Leorio rammed into Hisoka and Momoka landed onto the ground.

She was crying and ran into Kurapika's arms for comfort. She had never been so scared in her life.

"_**If you're alone, then you would feel no pain. No emotion. No anything," her father told her. "Being alone would solve everything."**_

The word _alone _ haunted Momoka's mind. She put her head into Kurapika's chest and cried softly.

"Don't worry," she heard him say.

**AND DOOOOOOONEEEEEE! WOO! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! THANKS FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON!**

**~See ya! (Stupid school… High school, in fact… My teachers are like zombies….)**

**Peace! – Setsunai **


	4. Chapter 4: Loneliness X Empty X Doubt

**Chapter 4: Loneliness X Emptiness X Doubt**

**Thank you to all readers for reviewing and, well, reading!**

**Melissa (Setsunai): Well, how do you guys like it so far?**

**Killua: You like it 'cause I'm in it!**

**Momoka: Uhuh! I love you, big brother!**

**Killua: *Blushes madly* Uh, right…**

**Momoka and Killua: Disclaimer – Melissa doesn't own Hunter X Hunter, except for-**

**Momoka: Me! And all the things that are going to happen!**

**My quote: **_**"Being alone won't change her heart, but with newfound friends and family, she wasn't going to give up, for, they were all the ones she had ever cared about so much… After all she and her brother had been through…"**_

** =oOo=**

The participants followed Satotz to the second phase. Momoka saw that there were 72 of them left, that including herself.

"I wonder what's the next phase," Momoka thought quietly to herself.

_Growl…_

Momoka heard someone's stomach rumbling.

"Hello, participants!" said a bored voice. "Welcome to the second phrase! As you can see, there are at least 72

" of you left… So let's start off with cooking! By the way, I'm Menchi and this big guy is Buhara!"

"So a cooking test?" amused Kurapika. "I don't know how to cook, though…"

"I do!" Gon exclaimed cheerily. "I know how to make eggs!"

"You do? Then you have got to cook me some, sometime," Momoka laughed.

"Yeah, me, too," Killua added.

"Alright!" Gon finally said.

"Attention!" Menchi said hearing Buhara's stomach again.

"Hmmm…Yes, I want you to cook me roast pig…" Buhara drooled.

"Alright! Then go!" Menchi exclaimed.

"There's something called the Great Stamp…"

All of the participants dashed into the forest as the pigs stampede.

=oOo=

"Guys!" Gon exclaimed. "You kill the pigs by hitting on top of their heads! That's their weak spot!"

"Oi!" said Momoka, hitting a pig's head. "Got it!"

Then the participants rushed back to the site and roasted the pig.

"Mmmmm, smells good," said Buhara growling as he ate the last pig. "Everyone passes!"

The participants cheered, except for Momoka, who frowned.

"That wasn't much of a challenge," she muttered.

"Alright! Calm down!" Menchi yelled. "You still haven't satisfied me, yet! You have to make me sushi!"

(A/N: I laughed when Menchi said sushi and how the participants didn't know about sushi, except maybe "Baldy" Hanzo.)

"Sushi?" Momoka raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

She looked at Kurapika, hoping that he _knew _what sushi was, but he was pretty clueless himself.

"Sushi," he muttered. "Made out of rice and seaweed."

Momoka then looked at Hanzo, who looked very happy about something. She came up to him and saw him snickering.

"I know what sushi is!" Hanzo muttered.

"Hi!" shouted Momoka.

The ninja jumped and took a step back.

"You! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Hey what were you thinking about? Do you know how to make sushi?" Momoka asked with widened eyes, giving him the best puppy dog face.

"Um no…"

"FISH?!" Momoka heard Leorio exclaim.

"Leorio, be quiet, you dumbass! Everyone will know!"

"FISH!" Everyone exclaimed going out to catch fish.

Five minutes later, the whole room reeked of fish.

"Oh? What's this?" Menchi raised her right eyebrow. "Looks like they're on to something, right Buhara?"

"Yeah… I'm hungry again."

"Is food all you ever think about?" Menchi groaned.

Leorio went up and showed Menchi his dish.

"What a brave soul, Leorio-san…" Leorio heard Momoka muttered.

"How's this?"

"Wrong!" Menchi threw the plate onto the ground. "Next!"

"I wanted that…"

Leorio grumbled and walked away. Gon went up next.

"I'm pretty sure that's the same as Leorio's…" Momoka snickered, but Gon did not hear her.

"You're no better than 402! Next!"

Gon frowned as Kurapika patted his shoulder.

"I know how you feel."

"What losers…"

Her brother went up next. Momoka took a look at his plate, and it sort of looked like an amulet.

"This looks good… Next, you're better off as the next guy!"

Hanzo decided to face Menchi's wrath.

"How's this?" Hanzo stood crossed-arm.

"Well, it looks decent, I guess…" Menchi took a bite. "But it's not good…"

"What?! The size and texture are perfect!" Hanzo and Menchi fought.

"Sigh… None of you pass! Come back next year!"

Suddenly a blimp was floating outside.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

Everyone stared in shock as a person came flying down and standing on one leg.

_That man_…. Thought Momoka. _Is his leg made out of steel?_

The others were wondering the same thing.

_Is that man made of steel?_

"Menchi…"

"Chairman Netero…" Menchi bowed.

_So this guy must be important._

"Is Menchi on her food attitude?"

"Yeah…"

"Give the participants another try…"

Moments later, the participants found themselves looking down at a cliff.

"This is Eagles' Nest," Menchi explained. "All you have to do is get an egg and climb back up. It's easy."

_Easy? Is she serious? That is not easy._

Momoka watched Menchi fall and got back up with an egg.

"This looks fun!" she heard Killua and Gon say. "Yeah!"

Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, and all the others jumped in, except for Momoka. She was scared of heights and falling down.

Momoka shivered and Menchi came up to her.

"Are you afraid of heights? If not, you're going to be disqualified if you don't jump…"

"Stupid acrophobia…" Momoka muttered jumping down. She screamed grabbing an egg. She somehow survived along with the others.

Moments later, they all cooked their eggs. They tasted delicious!

"Here," she watched Gon as he gave half of his egg to Todo, the wrestler.

"Is it good?" Menchi asked.

"Yeah," Todo nodded. "I'll come back next year!"

Momoka smiled as she watched him go.

What was this feeling she had? Moments before it seemed as if nobody knew each other, but now they seemed liked best buds. Momoka smiled at the thought. She had a family here along with her brother. She wasn't feeling _lost _or _alone _anymore. Because her friends cared about her… For a moment there, she thought her father was almost right.

"_**If you are alone, then you would have no pain, worries. No emotions. No anything," he had said.**_ _**"Friends will only bring you down, leave you in the open to hurt you."**_

Being alone doesn't help you, it hurts. You could feel the pain. Nobody in the world would never care about you.

_It's like a competition out there, nobody's going to lose 'cause they only care about themselves and winning._

Memories haunted Momoka. All she wanted was to be with her brother. She didn't want him to be hurt anymore. She decided to share his pain. And they would get through one hell of a life together.

_To have loneliness, rather than be alone in the dark._

That's what Momoka felt.

_Emptiness inside her head. It had hurt a lot. Nothing and no one can ever cure it. It's like an everlasting flame. Ironically, a flame too hot to handle. Makes you want everything to burn. Erase the memories you have and start anew. It's like a candle trying to stay alive, trying not to have the flames melt it down. Because they would never melt her down. Not ever._

_Loneliness. Emptiness. Doubt._

_Those three words echoed in Momoka's head. She wondered what they really meant._


	5. Chapter 5: Trick X Tower X Doom

**Chapter 5: Trick X Tower X Doom**

**Killua and Momoka: Woohoo! A new chapter is up! Disclaimer – Melissa doesn't own Hunter X Hunter except for –**

**Momoka: Me!**

**Melissa: Thanks for reading! Review and favorite! You are fabulous!**

**Quote: **_**"Don't run away, that's the point of this game."**_ **- Melissa**

"_Thanks! I'll be back next year!" Todo exclaimed._

_Momoka smiled as she watched him go._

=oOo=

Momoka and the other applicants were dropped off at a place called Trick Tower.

"YOUR GOAL IS TO REACH THE BOTTOM. GOOD LUCK APPLICANTS."

Momoka sighed.

_How are we going to get to the bottom?_ Then she noticed that there were the five of them left and the others disappeared.

"Hey guys, there are less people now."

"You're right Momoka. I guess there are some doors that lead to the bottom," Kurapika guessed.

"Hey, we found some trap doors!" Gon exclaimed.

=oOo=

"See ya on the bottom guys."

"Yeah."

"Goodbye now."

"Eeeek!" Momoka screamed.

_Damn it why do I have acrophobia? Damned this._

"Oof!" Momoka landed on the ground and saw a sign.

It said:

"_The path of the majority rule: when the six of you are ready, press the X button for yes and Y button for no."_

Momoka also noticed six watches sitting on the table. She went ahead and put one of the watches.

She sat down and waited.

BUMP.

"Ouch! I have horrible landing!"

"Watch out!"

Momoka stared at the people in front of her.

"Hey guys, long time no see," she said.

"Oh, Momoka, long time no see," Gon joked.

"I guess we have to wait for one more…"

"Oof!"

Momoka was interrupted by a sound.

"Oh, it's him."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys," Tompa said.

They all put on the watches and started to proceed down the tower of hell.

=oOo=

"_Push X for right, push Y for no," _the sign read.

"My gut tells me to go right," Leorio said.

Three for right and two for left.

=oOo=

After coming down the long tunnel, they reached a field.

(A/N: Not gonna do the battle scenes… Too lazy. O_O)

=oOo=

"Come on guys! We're going to make it!" Momoka exclaimed as they slid down the tunnel on Killua's skateboard.

"Anyway, Gon, that was smart thinking," Kurapika said.

"Thanks."

"Number 401, Kurapika! Number 402, Gon! Numbers, 99 and 100, Killua and Momoka! Time – 59 minutes and 45 seconds!" The announcer, Lippo, stated.

"Incoming!" They heard panting noises.

"It's Leorio and Tompa!" Gon exclaimed.

"Number 402, Leorio! Number 16, Tompa! Time – 60 minutes and 59 seconds!"

Momoka stared at the participants. There were only 27 people left, except a guy got killed, so make that 26 of them left.

"Alright, applicants! Please proceed to your waiting rooms! Time start – 60 hours!"

=oOo=

The gang sat in their room, bored. It wasn't even a minute, yet.

"Ugh," Momoka sighed.

Kurapika was reading a book, Tompa and Leorio were fighting, and Gon and Killua were looking at a bird pecker dropping in and out of the water until Kurapika destroyed it.

"Kurapika, what are you doing?" Gon asked as he watched Kurapika kill the poor bird.

"Hey Gon, Killua, you wanna play cards? I have some," suggested Momoka.

"Sure!"

=oOo=

"3 seconds," Momoka counted. "2, 1!"

"Whew!"

The door opened and the gang quickly left the room.

Moments later they found themselves on the airship again…

"What's the next phase?" wondered Momoka.

To be continued…

**Sorry, about this chapter! But I hope you all still liked it! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting!**

**I didn't like this chapter myself.**

**Peace out!**

**~Melissa Katelyn **


	6. Chapter 6: Islands X Treasure X Stranded

**Chapter 6: Islands X Treasure X Stranded**

**SO I'LL BE RUSHING THINGS A BIT SINCE YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW THIS ANIME. I AM FOLLOWING THE 1999 PLOT. AND YEAH, DON'T SUE ME.**

**Melissa: Ngah… Is too lazy…. Kyah… Yesh…**

**Killua: Just do this chapter. *groans**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hunter X Hunter**

The airship took the applicants to an island.

"Hello, applicants," greeted a woman. "My name is Kotoko and this is my husband, Inoue."

The applicants turned to each other.

"You will be staying at our hotel. The cost to stay is 10,000,000 yen."

"What?! Do you think we run MONEY?!" exclaimed Leorio.

"Yeah, it's not like we're rich," Momoka muttered.

"Anyway, are kids free to pay without money?" Momoka, Killua, and Gon asked in unison.

The lady smiled at them.

"The kids are counted for, too."

"What?!"

"So how do we make money?"

"I don't care! I'll just camp out…" Leorio complained.

"Leorio, you can't. Besides, you have no water and food for three days," Kurapika said.

"Oh, right."

"There is one thing you can do," the husband said. "We run an antique store. There are a lot of treasures here, so you can get them for us for hotel expenses."

"Treasure?" Momoka raised an eyebrow. "Like shiny gold coins?"

"Yeah."

Moments later Momoka and her friends found themselves diving into the water for treasure.

=oOo=

"Here are your keys," the lady told Momoka and the gang.

"Thank you!"

"Aaaah, I wonder who my roommate is…" Momoka thought as she entered the room she was assigned to. She looked around and saw a familiar face.

"H-hi-soka?!" Momoka stammered. "Uh-h, hi."

"Oh hello little Kitten," Hisoka cooed, while making card stacks.

"I-'ll be going out f-or a w-alk, l-ater?" Momoka quickly left the room as she heard Hisoka say:

"Oh someone's being shy. Well, later Kitten."

"Scary," Momoka muttered under her breath as she ran to the hotel owner.

"Auntie? U-um, may I have another room? Please?" Momoka bowed her head.

The lady raised her eyebrow.

Just then Momoka saw Tompa coming toward them.

"I'll switch!" he volunteered handing Momoka the key.

"Thanks, trust me _you'll _love your roommate, Tompa."

Momoka ran down the hall.

Tompa entered Momoka's former room and took a look around, only to see Hisoka. His face hardened and he fainted.

"What?"

"Sigh," Momoka entered Tompa's room. She saw "Needle Guy" and she gulped.

_I guess he is better than Hisoka._

Momoka shuddered as she climbed onto the bed. The "Needle Guy" moved his head.

SCREECH.

"Eeek, what? You want to use this bed?" Momoka asked him.

Gittarackur cracked his head to his left.

"I take that as a 'yes', guess I'll be sleeping on the floor."

Momoka saw that it was still early and decided to visit Killua and Gon.

She saw Gon teaching Killua how to fish, which was ironic since Killua thought fish were _gross._

"Hey guys, what roommates do you have?"

"Oh, we're sharing a room together," Gon said making Killua blushed.

Momoka looked at them strangely.

"Why?" Killua asked her.

"I'm sharing a room with 'Needle Guy'," she shuddered. "He's creepy."

"Yeah," Killua and Gon agreed. "He doesn't even talk."

"So do you want to sleep with us?" Gon asked her.

"Really? Yes, thanks!"

"Momo." Killua ruffled Momoka's hair.

Gon was cooking the fish near the fire.

"Gon, keep that _thing _away from me!" Killua panicked.

"Geez, big brother, I thought you weren't scared of anything?" Momoka teased.

"Shut up."

Later that night, they shared a bed. Momoka was sleeping in the middle and Killua and Gon were on both of her sides.

Momoka couldn't sleep _due to the fact_ Killua and Gon were snoring and moving a lot.

"Gods," muttered Momoka, trying to sleep.

"Hey guys, are you awake?" Gon asked.

"I am," Momoka sighed. "What's up?"

"Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

_BUZZ._

"Hey, is the airship leaving us? Let's check it out!"

The trio went outside and saw the airship leaving.

"Hey!"

"It's almost time," Chairman Netero said.

"Yes," agreed Menchi.

Momoka sighed.

"WHY WOULD THEY LEAVE US!" she screamed.

"Hey guys, I smell a storm coming…" Gon said.

"About time for some _fun_," Killua exaggerated. "We didn't have any when we first started."

"Killua."

Momoka somehow felt _weird._ Whenever she's near her adopted brother, her heart beats fast. Is this love? Eeeew, but they're siblings. How can siblings love each other? Why does she even have a family? Momoka felt like she doesn't have the right to have a family, much less Killua. She wasn't there before. But why is she here now?

**Hey guys! What do you think of Momoka and her growth as a character who has feelings for Killua? R & R & F! (Read, review, favorite)**

**Peace! Love!**

**~Melissa **


	7. Chapter 7: Memories X Storms X Tags

**Chapter 7: Memories X Storms X Tags – Part 1**

**Killua: Wow, Melissa, you rushed the story a bit. Shouldn't you slow down? And shouldn't you describe Momoka? I don't think the readers know what she looks like yet.  
**

**Melissa: Sure because you said so!**

**Killua: Disclaimer – Mel doesn't own Hunter X Hunter, except for –**

**Momoka: Me! And everything that happens to me!**

**Melissa: Cough, cough… Alright! Action time!**

**To Lani0108: Thanks for correcting me, and for reading!**

**Tag numbers: Kurapika – 403, Gon – 405, Killua – 99, Momoka – 100, Hisoka – 44, Amori brothers, Amori – 197, Imori – 198, Umori – 199, Tompa – 16, Pokkle – 53, Ponzu – 246, Kyu -105, Bodoro – 191, and Illumi – 25 (I don't think his number was in the anime, whatevs) Anyway, I listed these numbers because they are important for my story, and so I won't forget who is who. **

_A four year old girl stood with her big brother in the night. She had blonde long curly hair up to her hips. She hugged her teddy bear close to her and saw her reflection in the puddle in front of her. It was raining, so she couldn't see herself clearly, but the eyes she had, it made everyone think she was a demon. Those red bloody eyes, why couldn't she be normal?_

"_But, brother… Why do you have to kill those Kurta people?" a four year old girl asked her brother._

"_Because that, Kaede, I have to get revenge from a certain Kurta."_

"_So that's why you formed the Phantom Troupe? You don't have to kill those people!"_

"_Shut up! What do you know about me anyway, girl?! You're just a four year old, innocent girl, who goes around being all cute and stuff! If you truly don't want me, then you can just go away! From now on, I disown you!"_

"_But Momma and Papa still owns me…"_

"_Sigh, you don't even have a Momma and Papa! How many times do I have to tell you that?! I killed them! Because… Because… You were one of them and that certain Kurta's sister!"_

"_So you're not my big brother?"_

"_Kaede, I took you in since I felt guilty… I shouldn't have done that if I knew you were going to be a burden for me… Now just go to hell!"_

_The girl's brother lunged at her. The girl stood in fright as someone unknown intercepted his attack._

"_Who are you?"_

"_The person you should fear the most… The most terrifying assassin you should ever face!"_

_SPLATTER._

"_BIG BROTHER!"_

"Hey, Momoka, were you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry Gon," Momoka snapped out of her trance and sneezed.

_That was weird._

"Kurapika and Hanzo were elected as leaders," Killua told her. "Cover your mouth, Momo."

"Oh… What for?"

Killua sighed.

"We were told to look for some things…"

The applicants gathered on the island.

"I found compasses," Leorio said holding a box of compasses. "For some reason, the number of compasses is the same number as how many people there are in our group."

"In that case, I found some measuring tools," Hanzo said, holding up materials.

"Well, I was looking in the manager's room when I found this note," Kurapika said letting everyone see the note. "Right now we're on Gunkan Island. It says we need to get to Zevil Island."

"It's a test for sure since they left that map for us to see," said one of the applicants. "That means we have to go to Zevil Island, right?"

"Yeah let's go to Zevil Island! Luckily, the ocean's calm right now," another said.

"I don't think it's that easy," Kurapika told them. "According to the map, we can only tell the direction to the island, but it doesn't tell us the distance."

"What do you mean, Kurapika?" asked Leorio.

"The ocean is calm and there is definitely no sign of a storm, on the contradictory side, we don't know the distance to Zevil Island. We don't know how much food to pack and how much water we need."

"Ha! We can go on even if we run out of food and water! We know the way anyway! That must be part of the exam!"

"Yeah, but how about the rest of the exam? What if it was to be a survival test?" Piped Momoka. "What if we die before we even get there and no one passes? Maybe we need to use teamwork to get to that island. Without food and water, we might not get through this… And the exam, it uses ability and the strength to go on."

"Momoka, you are right. Without food and water, it might be a dangerous risk. To put it simply, we might even die, before we reach the island. Remember how the exam has traps? This map might be even a trap."

"Maybe you're thinking too much, Kurapika," Leorio suggested. "I also think that we should go to this Zevil Island."

"I'm not saying I am suspicious of this, but I think we should wait a bit. Until the stars come out at night, we could find the course and it would be safer," Kurapika contradicted.

"Wait until nightfall? How can you be so relaxed?!"

"No, I agree with the blonde here," Hanzo said. "It is likely part of the exam, but different from the other exams. We should stick together."

"Of course this is a part of the exam," applicant 384 said. "In fact there might be a time limit to this."

"I don't approve anything and this is making everyone worry," Kurapika stated. "Do you have evidence?"

"I checked the water and there isn't much left If we stay, we might get dehydrated. Our stay hhere is limited for three days. The first day went to treasure hunting, so there are 2 days left to get to Zevil Island," Number 384 reasoned.

"I see!" Gon said.

"Brother, this is awful! We cannot even think about food!" One of the Amori brothers said.

"Let's get a boat!"

"Come on everyone! Let's go to Zevil Island!"

Kurapika, Hanzo, Leorio, Gon, Momoka, and Killua stared as they watched the applicants go.

"Hey! Wait, if we split up, something terrible might happen!" Hanzo shouted.

"You can stay if you want to!" The applicant shouted back.

"Don't mock anyone," Kurapika went up to 384. "We might lose some people."

"Losing people is also part of the exam," 384 told him.

Momoka suddenly felt hot.

"Ne, Killua, I feel weak…" Momoka coughed and wheezed.

"Are you alright, Momoka?" Kurapika asked.

"Feeling dizzy…"

Killua checked Momoka's forehead.

"Momo, you have a fever!"

"Oh, great! Just what we needed! Someone to get sick!" Hanzo complained. "Well, you guys better take care of her before she gets worse."

"Killua…" Momoka felt consciousness leaving her. For the second time, she felt lifeless. She felt Kurapika carrying her and she drifted to sleep.

**Wow, this was interesting! Who is Kaede? Why did Momoka dream of her? Who is that certain Kurta? Some of you might even know, all of these will be revealed!**

**See you soon! Remember R & R & F!**

**~Melissa**


End file.
